


À Côté De Toi

by jattendrai (orphan_account)



Category: Super Smash Bros - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationship, Other, beach party, hurt character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jattendrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonfire accident, an embarrassing confession, and Beastie Boys' "Licensed To Ill" making the comeback nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À Côté De Toi

**Author's Note:**

> This just may be the best thing I could have ever wrote

Twenty minutes into the party and some idiot already managed to fall into the bonfire pit.

It was around one a.m, and some brawlers decided to throw a party as a way for everybody to relax from the fast-pace life they lived of battle tournaments. It was a pretty calm party, they decided to have it on a small secluded beach deep within the woods, and started a bonfire and hooked up a small stereo. People chatted, drank, danced, or just hung around on the side -- like Pittoo, the ‘dark’ angel that was considered Pit’s ‘other self’.

He originally protested to going, but after being called a ‘party pooper’ for the umpeenth million time he gave in, just so people would shut up and leave him alone. He mainly just circled the edge of woods, trying to cancel out the god awful music and hope the night would end shortly.  
And that’s when he heard one of the most shrill screams ever emit from the beach.

A small group of party-goers blocked the offending idiot from Pittoo’s view. The party didn’t really stop, everybody just started circling near the beach rather in curiosity than distraught, some not even caring about it and just minding their own business -- like Pittoo.

Until he saw who it was.

A small break in the crowd revealed Lucas, the blonde psychic who had just recently returned, sitting in the sand with both arms pushed out in front of him. His face was some unsettling mixture of fear and confusion -- it was close to painful to look at. His scared, empty eyes were glued directly in front but not really directed to anything.

Pittoo hasted over to where the kid sat and managed to push himself into the small circle but jumped back, grimacing at Lucas’ apparent burns. His hands were bright red and partially blistering, basic first-degree burns, but the sight of it still grossed him out.

“ Can you move your fingers, Lucas?” Pit, the more cheerful angel between the two, asked. For some reason it bothered Pittoo to see his opposite near Lucas, but he brushed it off.

Lucas stared at his fingers with the same confused look as everybody else, brows furrowed and pained, “....No?”

“ Shouldn’t we get him to a Hospital? What if he needs surgery or something?” The blue boy next to Pittoo -- Mega Man -- piped up.

Lucas begun shaking his head deliriously at the thought,“ No… no, no….No…”

“ Quit it, you’re shaking the kid up more than he already is!” Pittoo finally managed to butt back in, slightly shoving Megaman away. He scrambled to the ground, eye-level with Lucas, and took one of his outstretched, trembling hands in his, Lucas’ face mere inches from Pittoo.

Lucas seemed absolutely out of it, showing no response to Pittoo putting pressure to his hand with his thumb despite letting out one of the loudest, shrilling screams that have ever graced Pittoo’s ears earlier, “ His fingers still react to pressure, so there’s no need for surgery,” He shot a glare at Mega Man, “No big woop.”

“ What should we do?”

“ Just go stick his hands in the water and wrap them up, he’s good ‘till morning.” Said someone from behind the group.

“ Anybody got a first-aid kit?”

“ Oh, I do!” The pink villager called in a spark of glee from the bonfire, and soon dashed off.

“ Here Lucas, i’ll he-” 

Pit was stopped short by Pittoo’s tight grip on his hand, “ I’ll help him.” 

Without a skip of the beat Pit backed off and the crowd started to clear.

“ and put that damn fire out.”

 

Pittoo helped the dazed Lucas up from his lovely little resting spot in the wet sand and guided him, hands on shoulders, down to cold freshwater.  
It had to be past midnight for the moon was sneaking around behind some of the large ass trees in the distance, slightly illuminating the still water. This hidden beach was so far away from any sort of city that nothing disrupted the sky from shining all it’s stars, and boy was it an amazing sight to see. Sadly, it only got colder when near the water, and Pittoo was forced to shiver in his light rags so Lucas could stick his hands in water.

They actually trailed the beachside for a bit, distancing themselves from the party until they found a forgotten dock that stretched way the hell out in the water. It was old and wooden, and nervously swayed with the high-rising waters that practically splashed over it, but that didn’t seem to bother Lucas as he immediately rushed to the edge of the dock and, laying flat on his stomach, stuck his entire forearms into the lake and let out a long sigh.

“ If this was saltwater you’d be in Hell.” Lucas didn’t show any sort of response, but instead rested one side of his face on the cold wood, relaxing to the sound of the waves lapping gently against the dock.

He looked kinda like an idiot to Pittoo, but also -- something else. He couldn’t exactly put what it was, but it made it hard for him to even glance at the boy without feeling some weird warmth grace his cheeks. This sensation has never really happened to him before, yet in the back of his mind he’s sure he knows what it is -- but it overcomes him so violently that he could never think straight.

Hesitant with the bumpy wood, Pittoo took a seat next to Lucas. The party was a muffled hum in the distance, colliding with the sound of the waves and Lucas’ irregular breathing. It was nice for the most part.

“ Hey,” Lucas called in a monotone voice. He looked over and met the boy’s dazed gaze, and once again he could feel that odd sensation traveling up from his chest to his face. “ Stick your feet in the water. I dare you.” 

“ Why would I do that?”

“ I dare you. It’s nice.”

For some reason he agreed to his odd request, and stuck his feet into the water -- not knowing that it was as cold as Antarctica itself. Immediately he pulled his legs out from water, nearly splashing both him and Lucas with the wave.

Lucas managed a small giggle from his trick which sent tingles up Pittoo’s spine, “ T-that’s not funny, asshole.”

“ I guess it’s different for me..” There was a lack of emotion in his voice. Closely, Pittoo can see Lucas still trembling ever so slightly. Shell shock, he guesses. 

It does seem pretty terrifying, falling face-first towards a large bundle of flames, your hands mere milliseconds from being completely burned off from your body. He has seemed pretty out of it for a while and Pittoo can understand that, he’s just never seen Lucas this calm and -- well, emotionless before.

It was back to calming quiet as he got used to the chill of the water. Multiple times he looked over to make sure Lucas hadn’t fallen asleep on the dock, sometimes lightly nudging him so he’d wake up. Usually silence is an uncomfortable experience to Pittoo, but with Lucas it was different; it was relaxing, to say the least.  
He’s known Lucas for a while now -- in fact he’s known him for around seven years, and he’s always somehow been close to him -- he always talked to him more than anybody else really, and practice battled with him and everything, Lucas was one of the only people he could call a best friend with one-hundred percent certainty.  
And recently he’s been gaining feelings for him. He’s sure he’s probably had them ever since Ness first introduced the weirdly tall blonde kid to him, but his bitterness and somewhat usual distancing between himself and others must’ve buried his feelings -- but they’ve managed to resurface and it’s killing Pittoo to know that he has a thing for someone who’s probably WAY out of his league; the kid’s probably crushin’ on someone back in his home game anyway. He’s always tried nudging the weird feelings he gets as ‘something he doesn’t know’ hoping that they would just leave him alone, but it was impossible and all to frequent.

“Lucas,” Pittoo nudges him again his hand. He manages to look at Pittoo and send that god-awful chill up his spine again with those eyes. Besides the circumstance that caused this situation, now was probably the only time Pittoo could square out his feeling with Lucas in privacy, even if he was pretty out of it.

Until the pink villager finally arrived with the gauges.

“ There you are!” She said in a chipper manner, the large first-aid kid held over her head. She skipped her way up the creaky dock and handed Pittoo the arrangement of medical aids, not wasting another second as she turned and dashed back to the beach.

“ Give me your hands,” He demanded, opening the large plastic container.

“ Mummify me,” Lucas pulled his hands from out of the water and rolled to his back, flinging his soaking wet -- and very cold -- hands to the sky. He cracked Pittoo a wide grin as he took one of his hands and began wrapping it up, ignoring the warm sensation in his face

“ God your hands are cold,”

“ And wet too,” Lucas flicked his free wet hand at Pittoo.

“ Cut that out!”

Lucas laughed, and Pittoo could feel his heart skip a beat.

Finally he got the child to cooperate, and by the time he was done he could just guess that his face was probably an entire shade of red.

Lucas sat up and examined his fully-bandaged hands, “ Man, I look like Little Mac with these things.”

“ Well suck it up, you’re going to have to wear those things for a few days. You might be unable to fight in any tournaments too.”

“ And I just got back too.” 

Lucas took off his ugly-colored sneakers and pushed his feet into the water near Pittoo. The blistering wood dug into their legs slightly and the water managed to push itself scarcely through the cracks of the boards, the moon managing to slip it’s light past the thick brush of the woods and onto the lake, illuminating the boys entirely.

Silence engulfed them once again, but this time it was unsettling. There wasn’t really anything they could talk about since most of their lives revolved around battle tournaments and such, which didn’t cut them much time to do things like parties or trips, and even then they’d all do it together so whatever one person saw everybody else probably saw too.

The only thing that could keep this night going is if he finally managed the nerve to tell Lucas his feelings -- but how? The kid nearly burnt his hands off and is still probably going through some hangover-type shellshock, and Pittoo just decides to bombard him with his feelings? What if it sends the kid over the deep end, and then he’d really need to go to the E.R.

It was worth a shot. Though it was a very blind shot.

“ Hey,” He could feel Lucas’ poor grip on his shoulder as his turned to look back to where the party was, “ Do you think we should head back?”

They really should head back, the moon has practically disappeared and any moment dawn could come and who knows if the party is still going on or if everybody left them, but at the same time he wished they could just sit there and he could finally stop being a wuss and tell Lucas that he’s absolutely sure that he loves him, and everything would be fine.

But something is going to happen and it’s going to get super weird, he’s sure, because nothing runs smoothly tonight, as shown by Lucas’ hands -- but time is running out and this is only chance he’s got.

Slouching and sucking in a quick breath, Pittoo brushed Lucas’ arm off of him to get his attention, “ Listen, since you seem up to handle it…”  
Although he kept his eyes on what was in front of him, he could tell Lucas was staring at him. His chest felt warm and it spread to his hands and face, and for a second he was glad that he had wings in case the shaking feeling gets worse, so he could hide himself like an embarrassed moron.

“ Handle what?” For some reason Lucas decided to scoot closer to Pittoo which only let that heavy feeling in his chest choke him of his words. This is Hell and he wants over with it.

“ Look, I just -- I like you a lot, in a…. romantic way.” That was probably one of blandest, most monotone confession ever, but it was short, sweet, and off his chest.  
And then Lucas fucking laughed.

It wasn’t even the nice laugh that Pittoo liked so much, but a nasally one where his inhales sounded like broken harmonicas and it all jumped from high keys to even higher ones, like that gross laugh the Ness kid always made when he won battles. He didn’t know whether to feel extremely angry or embarrassed, so he just kicked his feet out of the water and, grabbing his shoes, began back to the party.

“ Fine, fucking fine, if you’re gonna act that way to--”

“ No jesus christ, Pittoo wait!” Lucas faced towards him, still trying to calm his laughter, “ I c-can explain! Just l-listen..”

“ What?”

“ W-when you, when you told me you’re feelings,” Lucas tried covering the smile on his face, “ Over by the p-party… I heard them p-playing Beastie Boys.”

Lucas began hollering again as Pittoo pushed him into the cold, still lake.


End file.
